


Hush

by estranged_and_wayward



Series: Keep me where the light is [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, My baby needs sleep, Protectiveness, Robb Stark is a Gift, The King in The North, Theon is a secret angel, somebody help him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estranged_and_wayward/pseuds/estranged_and_wayward
Summary: It's been another long day of being king, and when Theon sneaks off to Robb's tent as per usual, he finds something he didn't expect.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Series: Keep me where the light is [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587631
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> Written on my phone at 3 am, sorry if the formatting is kind of weird, I'll try to fix it tomorrow.

Theon pulled open the front flap of his tent and stepped out into the chilly night air. There were still a few men wandering around the camp, a few guards and dogs, as well as a few men still sitting around the dwindling campfire. Theon might have joined them, they appeared to have ale and were laughing and singing as they watched the smoke curl and the flames dance. Maybe, after a quick fuck, he and Robb could join them in their song.

It would have done Robb well to relax some Theon knew. Ever since they'd left Winterfell Robb had been stressed. It was even worse now that they were calling him a king. No matter how much he hated to admit it, Robb was still a boy, evergreen despite his sad excuse for a beard. But that's what Theon was headed to help with after all. Because when he fell under the furs with Theon he didn't have to be The King in the North anymore, he didn't even have to be Robb the Lord. He hardly had to be a Stark. All that mattered in those moments of warmth and passion was what felt best. Soft and sweet? Rough? Up against the wall? On all fours? Outside where anyone could see them if they bothered to look? It was whatever they felt like for that night. Robb could get everything off his mind for a while and just focus on Theon, and Theon could do the same with him.

But it wasn't like when Theon 'took his mind off of things' with serving girls or random whores. No, this was different. When he would sneak off to Robb's chamber while the castle slept and shed his clothes before climbing under the furs with the lordling. They would always lie together afterwards unless they were in a place like the stables where they really couldn't. After a while, Theon took to sleeping in the Stark boy's bed, and Robb in his whenever he crept down to Theon's room. Theon had come to look forward to that almost more than the sex. It was nice to just lie together, with Robb's chest pressed up against his back. He felt safe in a way, a way that he rarely felt in the cold, dreary North. And Robb was always warm.  
Theon smiled as he was greeted by Grey Wind when he opened the front flap of Robb's tent, which was much larger than Theon's. The front closure of the tent was unlaced, he smiled at that too, just like when Robb would leave his bedchamber door unbarred. He scratched the Grey Wind behind the ears and the direwolf stepped aside to let him in. The beast had always liked Theon, probably because he knew that he was no threat to his owner.

Once inside Theon sighed at the sight before him. Robb was sat in a chair at the end of his large map table. A half-empty goblet of wine by his side and the wooden 'game pieces' spread out across the surface of the map. His crown was beside him on the floor and his head was down on the table, snoring softly. He was out like a candle.

It wasn't too dreadfully late, but even still, though he would very much like to wake Robb by straddling him, then bending him over the map to make him forget about his worries, Theon knew he needed sleep. He considered just leaving, walking back to his tent or to join the men by the fire. But instead, he decided that Robb needed a proper night of sleep.

He approached the Young Wolf and ran a hand through his thick auburn hair. "Hey, Robb" he whispered, rubbing his palms along his shoulders. The boy-king stirred and lifted his head.

"Huh Theon?" He grumbled sleepily. "What is it, what's going on?" He sat up, the slumber still heavy in his eyes.

"Nothing," Theon said, "Nothing's wrong, you just need to go to bed." He rubbed his thumbs in small circles on the back of Robb's neck.

"I'm planning a war!" Robb protested, rubbing his eyes.  
"You can plan the way tomorrow. Besides, you were already sleeping." Theon said. He picked up Robb's wine cup and took a sip. It was a dry and crisp red, rather than the sweet Dornish that he knew Robb preferred.

"No I can't." Robb protested, resting his arms on the table "I've got the Lannister's approaching and I'm not sure how soon the next battle will be."

"I know, I know." Theon said, handing the cup to Robb, who drank down a slow, heavy swallow. "But you need to rest."

"Theon, my bannermen are counting on me to win this war. I can't do that if I'm fucking you." The king said.  
"I didn't say to fuck me, I said to sleep." The Ironborn corrected. He took the goblet from his hand and drank the last of it.

"But I can't sleep." Robb started again "I have to-" Theon cut him off by pressing a finger to his lips.

"Listen to me Stark," he said firmly. "You are going to place your sword down and get a good night's rest before you take one more look at that map. Understood?" He said it the way Robb had commanded his men on the battlefield.  
"But I-"

" 'But you' nothing. Now take your boots off and lie down." He sounded how Lady Catelyn had whenever she tried to put Arya to bed.

"Theon I appreciate it but-" Theon cut him off again.  
"No buts" he said, "You're going to sleep." He knelt down beside the chair to pull Robb's boots off.

Robb finally defeated and clearly exhausted, finally gave in and allowed Theon to remove his boots and cloak, marching his over to the bed. "Lie down," Theon told him. The king obeyed, doing as he was told just as his parents had taught him.

Theon pulled the furs up to Robb's chin, kneeling beside the bed he was able to see the heaviness of his eyelids. He ran a hand gingerly across Robb's cheek. "You get some sleep now, alright." He said, his tone softer this time. Robb simply nodded and Theon kissed his forehead.

Theon stood up to leave but Robb took hold of his wrist. "No, don't go" the king whispered "Please stay" he sounded like a little boy, he looked like a little boy. Just as he had when he waved goodbye to his father through the courtyard in Winterfell, not knowing it was the last time he would ever see him.

Robb's hand was warm against his skin and he laced his fingers with the young Lord's. "Yes your Grace." He said.

"Not your Grace, please, just Robb."

"Why not your Grace? You are a king after all?"

"Because right now I just want to be Robb." The crown might have been on the floor but it was still weighing on him, making his shoulders ache "While we're alone I just want to be your Robb." He said.

Theon kissed his knuckles tenderly "Just let me take my boots off, Robb." He said. Robb smiled, laying his head on the pillow and allowing his eyes to fall shut as the ironborn pushed a cluster of red curls off his face.  
After he pulled off his boots and draped his cloak over the chair he climbed under the furs beside Robb. He pulled the boy king to his chest, feeling the warmth spreading through him. Robb turned his head and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." He said.

Theon smiled, his own heavy eyelids forcing his eyes shut. "Don't mention it. Anything for my Robb."  
Robb nuzzled him "Goodnight Theon."  
"Goodnight." And all else was forgotten as Robb dozed off in his arms.


End file.
